The subject invention relates to display apparatus and particularly to a cylindrical display for presenting bus scheduling, advertising and the like.
Prior to the subject invention, a convenient, compact, inexpensive display for bus scheduling and related advertising at bus stops and other locations has been lacking. Timetables for bus routes have typically been available in large, flat, rectangular sheets which preclude convenient display and are subject to wear and tear from weather, vandalism and other hazards. With the increasing trend toward public transportation in many areas, the need for a functional display has been recognized by this inventor.